El Escritor Roto
by Nephra
Summary: [Apocalypse AU, OS] Dans ce monde brisé, un écrivain ne peut faire beaucoup plus qu'écrire. Neji écrit. Lee prend soin de lui. Tenten survit. Sasuke boit. Gaara aime.


**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! :)**

Voici la première histoire en français que j'ai jamais écrite, je remercie **Meredith Sock** pour l'avoir corrigé :) J'éspere que ça vous plaise. Votre commentaires sont bienvenus !

* * *

 **EL ESCRITOR ROTO**

* * *

Il est un écrivain. Alors, ça signifie qu'il est habitué à observer tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui.

Il regarde, par exemple, le mauvais état de ses doigts, qui sont un peu rouges et très sales. Rouges parce qu'il écrit trop, un excès malsain, mais nécessaire, parce qu'il a cette idée folle que s'il s'arrête il deviendra complètement dément.

Alors, il écrit.

Ils sont sales, aussi, parce que dans sa situation actuelle il est très difficile de trouver un endroit pour se laver les mains.

(Les mains ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps).

Donc il écrit tout ce qu'il regarde, dans une tentative de garder sa santé mentale, en commençant pour ses doigts et en finissant pour les détails des vies de ceux qui vivent autour de lui. Puisque, oui, étonnamment il y a des personnes qui habitent là encore, comme lui.

C'est possible qu'ils soient tous fous déjà, il n'exclut pas cette possibilité. Mais, bon, c'est une pensée qu'il ne laisse pas rester beaucoup de temps dans sa tête quand elle vient.

\- Alors, murmure-t-il, ses jambes rigides sur la surface blanche de la petite chambre qu'il utilise comme refuge, qu'est-ce que Tenten a fait aujourd'hui ?

Tenten habite dans une autre chambre dans le même bâtiment que lui. Il pense qu'elle est très, très forte, parce qu'elle a été capable de s'en sortir seule dans cette triste excuse d'un monde et même à présent elle survit par ses propres moyens la plupart du temps. Lee et elle s'entraident des fois, mais c'est surtout elle qui se garde en vie. Neji écrit beaucoup de choses sur Tenten, parce qu'une partie de lui souhaite être comme elle. Forte, intelligente, mais surtout autosuffisante. Elle n'est pas une fardeau pour personne. Elle n'est pas en train de devenir la mort pour quelqu'un. Neji écrit principalement sur ça.

 _Elle est forte._ Trois mots. _Elle ne va tuer personne._ Une phrase. _Elle n'est pas comme moi._ Une vérité.

Il rature la dernière phrase, parce qu'il sait que si Lee la voit, son regard changerait, pour dire sans mots qu'il n'aime pas cette inclination de Neji d'écrire si obscurément.

Mais c'était la vérité. Raturée ou pas, c'était la vérité.

Lee… Lee est la seule raison pour laquelle cet écrivain inutile est encore en vie. Lee avait risqué sa propre vie… non, il risque encore sa propre vie pour maintenir Neji en vie et Neji est misérable. Mais il ne dira rien, puisque s'il le fait, il tuera la très petite partie de Lee qui respire encore. Puisque la seule raison que Lee a de rester en vie est pour protéger Neji.

Alors, Neji écrit.

 _Lee est sorti très tôt aujourd'hui. Il semblait éteint comme toujours et je crois qu'il a de nouveau perdu du poids. Hier soir il m'a parlé d'un ami qu'il avait avant tout ça. Shikamaru était son nom. Un garçon qui n'aimait jamais rien faire, mais était très intelligent. Ils étaient ensemble quand une vague d'infectés est arrivée sur leur ville. Shikamaru a dessiné un plan génial pour aider Lee à s'échapper, mais quand Lee a tourné sa tête il n'a pas vu Shikamaru derrière lui. Il ne l'a plus jamais vu. Alors il est sorti de la ville et a voyagé jusqu'à arriver dans cette ville où il m'a trouvé sur le point d'être dévoré. Il m'a sauvé, comme Shikamaru l'a sauvé. La différence c'est que je ne peux sauver personne._

Neji regarde sa jambe droite, maigre, lourde et douloureuse, enveloppée par des chiffons. Tenten lui donne des massages de temps en temps, mails il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait. Sa jambe est perdue.

Et dehors, un monde dangereux se lève tous les jours pour torturer de plus en plus des personnes qui originalement devraient avoir eu une vie longue et merveilleuse, comme Lee, et comme Tenten. Neji, pourtant, ne peut faire beaucoup plus que se promener sur la superficie de l'étage où lui et Lee habitent, en utilisant une canne que Lee lui a apportée il y a quelques semaines, en priant pour leur retour.

Il y a deux autres personnes dans son petit monde. Il ne sait pas leurs noms, Lee et Tenten ont essayé de leur parler à quelques occasions, mais en vain. Ils sont, apparemment, plus déchirés que Neji lui-même.

L'un est un garçon de leur âge, les cheveux noirs, les yeux aussi, une voix profonde et élégante et la peau blanche. Il n'est pas plus haut que Lee et apparemment il a une attitude très désagréable. Quand Lee a mentionné qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas boire autant, le garçon a craché à ses pieds. Tenten l'a insulté et Lee a dû arrêter une dispute entre les deux. Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucun problème à frapper une fille.

L'autre individu est un jeune garçon mince, les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts. Il a un regard effrayant, vide, silencieux. Il ne parle pas. Il ne regarde pas dans les yeux. Il n'est pas social du tout, mais, contrairement à l'autre, il n'a pas de problème à coopérer avec Lee et Tenten. Quand ils se retrouvent dans les rues de la cité, ils jouent ensemble, comme une équipe, même s'il ne dit jamais rien, même si finalement il ne fait rien de plus que tourner et rentrer dans le bâtiment opposé.

Neji les connait pas parce qu'il les a rencontrés, mais parce que Tenten et Lee lui ont parlé d'eux.

\- Noir boit tout le temps, lui raconte Tenten alors qu'ils mangent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est si jeune. Il finit ivre mort quelque-part dans le bâtiment. C'est trop dangereux.

Alors, Neji écrit.

 _Noir (le nom que Lee et Tenten lui ont donné) a des yeux noirs, mais ils sont un peu rouges aussi, parce qu'il ne dort pas et quand il dort c'est parce qu'il est ivre mort. Il est très rude, il considère cracher comme un bon moyen de communication entre deux personnes et une fois il a presque frappé Tenten. Mais je pense que Tenten peut lui botter le cul._

Quelquefois Neji ajoute aussi ses propres théories. D'où est-ce que Noir vient ? Pourquoi Rouge prend soin de lui avec une telle ferveur ? Pourquoi Rouge ne parle pas ?

 _Peut-être que Noir avait un frère. Il adorait son frère, mais avec l'infection il est mort. Ses parents aussi. Il a tout perdu. Son frère est peut-être mort en essayant de le sauver. Noir a regardé son frère être dévoré par les infectés. Il a crié. Il a souffert. Il est mort. Alors, maintenant il ne peut pas dormir parce que chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux il regarde son frère dévoré. Il écoute ses propres cris. Donc c'est nécessaire pour lui de boire jusqu'à la mort pour avoir la possibilité de dormir._

Parfois il laisse Tenten et Lee lire ses théories et ils ajoutent leurs propres idées aussi.

 _Tenten croit que Noir avait un petit-ami. Un garçon blond avec des yeux bleus, très bruyant et ennuyeux. Il l'adorait. Ils s'adoraient. Mais Jeune est mort. Il est mort et Noir ne peut pas l'oublier. Il se sent coupable de sa mort. Il se sent coupable d'être vivant. Il veut mourir. Mais Rouge ne le laisse pas._

De la même manière que Lee ne le laisserait pas mourir.

 _Lee pense que Rouge est amoureux de Noir. Il dit qu'il l'a vu dans ses yeux. Il dit que la seule raison pour laquelle Rouge les aide parfois est parce que nourrir Noir est plus important pour lui que sa fierté. Je pense que si c'est vrai, alors Rouge est obsédé et pas amoureux de Noir. Puisque le regarder souffrir, le laisser souffrir, justement pour éviter d'être seul, est très égoïste._

 _Lee me regarde longtemps quand je dis ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Le lendemain Lee et Tenten sont sortis et Neji est seul. Alors, il écrit.

 _Deux mois ont passé depuis le moment où nous sommes arrivés ici. Aujourd'hui je suis seul de nouveau et ma jambe fait mal comme l'enfer. Lee et Tenten sont allés à la pharmacie qu'ils ont vue pas très loin d'ici pour m'apporter un anti-douleur._

 _Récemment ils ont commencé à dire que nous devrions peut-être aller dans un autre endroit. C'est une idée excellente sauf que je ne sais pas si je survivrai une seconde hors de ce bâtiment. Il serait mieux qu'ils me laissent ici, mais je sais que Lee ne le fera pas. Puisqu'il m'aime._

 _Il m'aime. Vraiment. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux._

Quand ils reviennent, Neji ne sais pas quoi faire. Puisque Lee est couvert de sang, et Tenten pleure. Et Neji ne comprend pas, il rampe sur le sol pour arriver jusqu'à Lee, parce qu'il a peur que Lee soit blessé. Mais le sang n'est pas de Lee apparemment. Et il pense à Rouge. Et il demande.

\- Rouge va bien ?

Tenten tombe sur le sol et Neji sent la tristesse à l'intérieur de lui, ses mains rayent le plancher et il ne peut vraiment pas comprendre.

Il se sent si triste pour la mort d'une personne qu'il n'a jamais vue.

\- Je vais amener Noir ici. Il est vulnérable sans Rouge.

Lee n'attend pas de réponse. Il se lève et sort, Tenten essaie de l'arrêter mais c'est impossible. Il est parti.

Vingt minutes après, Lee et Noir sont arrivés. Neji prend son cahier et commence à écrire. Puisqu'il sent que s'il ne le fait pas, il va devenir fou.

 _Je ne sais pas si Rouge était amoureux de Noir, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je sais, je sais maintenant que Noir était amoureux de Rouge._

 _Je le vois dans ses yeux._

Les jours prochains ne sont pas faciles. Noir est furieux, il frappe et botte et vocifère toute sa frustration, toutes les choses qu'il n'avait dites avant, quand Rouge était encore en vie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Gaara ! Tu y as pensé ? T'es-tu demandé ce que je vais faire sans toi ?!

Il parlait comme si Gaara pouvait l'écouter. Comme s'il était là, caché dans une chambre. Il l'a cherché et les autres ont justement regardé. Personne ne savait comment contrôler Noir.

 _Noir est arrivé il y a une semaine déjà. Il s'est calmé quand Lee lui a apporté de l'alcool. Alors, il s'est enfermé dans une chambre et il a ouvert seulement à Tenten, pour recevoir de la nourriture._

 _Je suis heureux qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir. Puisque s'il le faisait, alors la mort de Gaara aurait été en vain._

 _Si Lee mourait, j'essayerais de vivre. Même si je ne durerais pas longtemps sans lui._

Trois jours après, Noir sort et s'assoit avec le groupe, à côté de Tenten. Il regarde le plancher, la poussière, les murs vides. Mais il ne regarde rien réellement et Neji pense qu'il cherche seulement à savoir.

\- Ils sont allés à la pharmacie.

\- Je sais.

\- Quelqu'un est passé avec une voiture. Le bruit a attiré beaucoup d'infectés. Ils ont couru, mais…

\- D'accord.

\- …

Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Neji le sait. Il regarde ses yeux brisés, ses lèvres brisées, ses mains brisées, il sait que la mort de Gaara est plus grande que la mort de son frère imaginaire, de ses parents, de son petit-ami blond. Gaara l'a brisé.

Neji regarde Lee, parce qu'il se demande s'il l'a brisé aussi. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il lui reste des mots imprononcés à la fin, alors il décide de dire à Lee tout ce qu'il pense.

Mais il ne sait pas comment.

Quelques jours après, Noir les informe qu'il s'appelle Sasuke. Il n'a pas libéré sa bouteille d'alcool et ses yeux regardent dans le vide tout le temps. Neji a peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour lui.

Lors de leur prochaine sortie, Sasuke dit qu'il veut en aller. Ils acceptent, Neji a un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand ils retournent, il n'y a pas de larmes. Il n'y a pas de sang, non plus. Mais Sasuke n'est pas là.

\- Il a couru, explique Lee. Il s'est éloigné de nous et nous l'avons perdu.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, Lee boit le reste de l'alcool. Mais Neji le regarde, parce qu'il est un écrivain et il regarde tout.

Alors, Neji écrit.

 _Gaara et Sasuke sont partis. Nous sommes trois du nouveau. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lee a bu le reste de l'alcool. Je ne l'avais jamais regardé faire quelque chose comme ça. Je m'inquiète. Tenten est dans sa chambre et Lee dort à côté de moi. Je me demande si je devrais le réveiller et lui dire…_

 _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais lui dire._

 _Il m'aime. Devrais-je lui dire que je sais qu'il m'aime ?_

 _Il m'a brisé. Devrais-je lui dire qu'il m'a brisé comme Gaara a brisé Sasuke ?_

 _Je ne sais rien._

Deux jours après Lee et Tenten décident qu'ils doivent partir. Il n'y a rien pour eux là. Mais ils doivent trouver une manière de transporter Neji et Neji se sent inutile.

Ils reviennent au soir en disant qu'ils ont, peut-être, trouvé une manière de partir.

Cette nuit, tandis que Neji est allongé sur le lit, ses yeux fermés, il écoute Lee rentrer. Et quand il le fait, Neji sent l'alcool.

Il le sent aussi, plus fort, quand Lee l'embrasse sur les lèvres, quand ses mains commencent à enlever ses vêtements et la douleur dans sa jambe explose. Il essaie de ne pas crier et permet à Lee de faire ce qu'il veut.

Le matin suivant, Lee est assis sur le plancher, il tient sa tête et ses mains passent désespérément à travers ses cheveux. Neji sait finalement quoi dire.

\- Tu m'as brisé.

Lee pleure.

Quand ils partent, dans une voiture que Lee et Tenten ont réparée, c'est silencieux. Lee conduit, Tenten dort, Neji écrit.

 _Lee m'a brisé. J'ai une douleur terrible dans ma jambe. Je ne veux pas prendre les médicaments qu'ils m'ont donnés parce qu'il a été très difficile de les obtenir. Et je ne sais pas où nous allons, je ne sais pas si ce sera facile. C'est peut-être mieux de les conserver. On ne sait jamais._

Il regarde Lee.

 _Lee m'a brisé. Tenten est endormie et tout est silencieux. J'ai finalement dit la vérité à Lee, alors s'il meurt, ou si je meurs, ce sera bien, parce que je l'ai dit la vérité. Ma jambe me fait mal, mais je ne vais pas prendre les anti-douleur._

\- Neji ?

\- Hm.

\- Je…

\- Ne le fais pas.

 _Lee m'a brisé. Mais c'est bien. Puisqu'il m'a sauvé. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je vis. Et je suis la seule raison pour laquelle il vit. C'est bien._

\- On peut rester ici, peut-être.

Lee porte Neji jusqu'à la petite maison qu'ils ont trouvée sur la route, seulement après que lui et Tenten ont fait en sorte qu'elle soit sécurisée. Ils ne trouvent rien d'utile dans la maison, mais ils ont de la nourriture et de l'eau en suffisance pour survivre quelques semaines, donc ce n'est pas un problème.

Le vrai problème est Neji, qui est brisé, est Lee, qui se sent coupable, et Tenten, qui ne se sent pas complètement en sécurité alors qu'elle comprend que ce changement était nécessaire.

Ils restent deux jours dans la petite maison. Tenten et Neji dorment dans les chambres et Lee dans le salon. Tenten ne comprend pas pourquoi. Neji non plus.

Le troisième jour ils partent et ils arrivent dans une petite ville quand le soleil commence à se coucher. Lee et Tenten descendent pour trouver un endroit où rester. Quinze minutes passent. Neji entend des coups et des cris. Il ne regarde pas. Il ne regarde pas. Quelqu'un monte dans la voiture et démarre le moteur. Il ne demande pas.

Tenten pleure et hurle, et Neji ne l'a jamais entendue hurler comme ça, il ne sait pas si elle peut conduire, parce qu'elle ferme ses yeux et qu'ils sont remplis de larmes de toute façon, et ses mains tremblent, et son corps est très petit, pas comme le corps de Lee qui est grand et fort, et qui l'a brisé.

Les hurlements de Tenten déchirent ses tympans tandis qu'elle roule vite, trop vite, et Neji sait qu'elle va les tuer. Il veut l'arrêter, mais ses cris sont si puissants qu'il sait qu'elle ne va pas l'écouter.

Il prend le volant soudainement et tire avec force. Le crissement terrible des roues précède le son que la voiture fait quand elle tourne une, deux, trois fois, en s'écrasant au sol. Elle s'arrête en frappant un arbre.

Pour un moment il y a du silence.

Tout est détruit.

 _Tenten est détruite._

Neji se déplace à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il peut entendre la mélodie du sang de Tenten qui se répand sur le sol, il peut sentir l'arôme effrayant. Il recherche son cahier et le trouve rapidement près de sa tête. Il le prend, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas trouver son stylo.

Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Vu qu'il peut tremper son doigt à l'intérieur de sa chair, dans le trou que s'est ouvert à côté de son abdomen, et avoir assez de couleur pour écrire.

Alors, Neji écrit.

 _Lee m'a brisé. Lee m'a brisé. Lee m'a brisé. Lee m'a brisé. Lee ma brise. Lee m bris. Lee._

* * *

Alors ?

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais écrire. Alors, j'ai sélectionné cinq concepts aléatoires et je les ai utilisés comme inspiration. Les concepts sont les suivants :

 _Neji - L'écrivain._  
 _Lee - L'introverti_  
 _Tenten - La robe rouge_  
 _Sasuke - Boire de l'alcool_  
 _Gaara - Amoureux d'un homme_

J'aimerais lire vos impressions.

Merci pour lire !


End file.
